24fandomcom-20200223-history
Defense override module
The Defense override module was a military device that could hack any nation's military drones and weapons systems, by breaking through their firewalls. Before Day 9, Adrian Cross designed the device with the intention of revealing the secrets of U.S. military to the world, thus rendering their weapons systems useless. However Derrick Yates, a British terrorist hacker and member of Cross's group Open Cell, had been hired by Margot Al-Harazi to create a device for hacking into the United States Air Force drones. Yates stole Cross's plans and modified them to create a drone override. Yates hacked a MQ-1 Predator drone flying above Kajaki Province, Afghanistan, and by midday he fired a AGM-114 Hellfire missile at a U.S. military convoy's armored vehicle led by Major Shepherd. Two American and two British soldiers were killed as a result of the attack. As a result of Yates' hack, Margot had control of ten different U.S. military drones, and redirected them all above London, United Kingdom. Margot's daughter Simone then killed Yates and returned the device - after a chase through Waterloo Station with Jack Bauer. Margot discovered that the U.S. was attempting to ground it's drone fleet, and ordered Naveed to transmit the override signal ahead of schedule. Despite the setback, the device successfully assumed control of six RQ-29 Vanguard stealth drones. Margot demanded that President James Heller give himself over to her within three hours, or she would begin launching attacks using the drones. When Margot discovered that her daughter Simone was in St. Edwards Hospital, she used another drone strike to try to kill her, stopping her from disclosing information about Margot's whereabouts. She used another two drones to try to stop Jack and CIA agent Kate Morgan, who had saved Simone from Margot's attacks. Heller decided to give himself up to Margot, and she agreed to fly the remaining drones into the English Channel. She did this, and used a drone to kill Heller who was stood in the center of Wembley Stadium. However when she discovered that Heller and Jack had betrayed her and Heller was still alive, she kept control of one drone. Jack managed to get to her before she and her son Ian could pilot the drone into Waterloo Station; Jack managed to redirect the missile into the River Thames. The module was returned under heavy guard to the CIA station in London. As it was being analysed by the CIA, Steve Navarro learnt that his position as a mole may be compromised. He contacted Adrian Cross, who offered to help him escape if he stole the module and delivered it to him. Steve did this, and despite being caught at Liverpool Street Station, Adrian managed to escape with the module. orders the torpedos to be fired from the USS Massachusetts ]] Adrian and Chloe returned to the Open Cell hideout to discover that all other members of their organisation had been killed. Cheng Zhi, a Chinese mercenary, confronted Adrian and Chloe and forced them to reconfigure the device so that he could use it on any target he pleased. Cheng shot Cross and coerced Chloe into fixing the device. He then used it to send an order to the USS Massachusetts, a United States Navy nuclear submarine, to destroy a Chinese aircraft carrier. Cheng subsequently took the device with him as he tried to flee the country aboard a Russian freighter. The device's final fate was not shown on-screen, though it was presumably recovered by the CIA teams who boarded the freighter after Cheng was killed by Jack. Background information and notes * While the fate of the module is not shown on-screen, in the deleted scenes for episode 12, Jack hands the device over to the CIA team that arrives to secure the Letitcia. Appearances Category:Day 9 Category:Objects Category:Day 9 objects Category:Computers